The Last One Standin Volume One
by amiraofalarab
Summary: What happens to Kayko Uremeshi when she get's mixed with the wrong gang leader? Does someone get killed.


Chapter One

Another Tardy Another Detention

"Kayko Uremeshi! You get your ass down here right now!"

It was another typical morning for Kayko Uremeshi; Kayko wakes up late, takes her forever to get ready for school, & her mom calls her from the bottom of the staircase to get down & go to school before she's late-again. Kayko runs down the stairs with her dark-silky-brown hair fluttering behind her. She apologized repeatedly, saying her alarm clock didn't go off. Kayko grabbed her school bag & elastic band, to pull back her hair, & ran passed her father who was holding a cup of coffee. "Whoa where's the fire?" Saito, her father, asked. Kayko just grabbed a rice cake & left the house yelling about how late she was going to be. Atsuko Uremeshi came out of the kitchen & told her husband that Kayko is just like him; always late for everything.

Oh man! If I'm tardy for class again, I'm gonna get another detention,Kayko thought running to school, trying to pull back her hair.

All of a sudden, a group of boys surrounded Kayko. She wasn't a bit surprised by this at all. She clearly recognized them. They were the Aki Gang.(Aki is a japanese slang term for Evil) "Well, well, well. Who do we have here?"snickered the tallest one," Why its Kayko Uremeshi. I have a score to settle with you." It was Lee Chang, the leader of the Aki Gang. Lee is biologically chinese, but was adopted by a japanese gang when he was little. He's about 16 years old: two year older than Kayko. He dropped out of school last year.

Kayko rolled her eyes at him & said impatiently,"Move out of my way Lee! I'm going to be late! I'll kick your ass later!" All of the boys started to mimic her. She ignored them & tried to push her way past Lee. But Lee just grabbed her by the waist & pulled her back. "And where do you think you're going. Me & you have a score to settle." Kayko started to feel some indignation fill up inside of her. She clenched her fist & said, "You're seriously pissing me off! Since I'm in a hurry I'll make this quick."

Lee grinned & walked up to her cracking his knuckles. "This should be fun."

All of the boys started to form a circle, large enough for Kayko & Lee to fight. Kayko made her first,sneaky move. She threw her school bag at Lee making him move back quickly. Lee took the bag & threw it at her she just caught it & threw on the ground. Kayko tripped Lee from behead him & moved back, to avoid any cunning moves that he might try to pull. Lee quickly got up & lunged towards her throwing the first punch. Unfortunately for Lee, Kayko was able to dodge the punch quickly & swiftly. As soon as she dodged his punch, she kicked Lee in his side, sending him flying to the ground. Kayko ran towards him getting ready to throw a punch, but Lee quickly got up one knee & caught her punch & punched her back. Kayko flew back but kept her feet on the ground. Lee tried to kick her in the head but Kayko caught his ankle & and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying back. Lee tried to get up but only made it up on one knee.

Kayko fixed her hair & walked up to Lee, who was breathing hard & glaring at her. She knelt down next to him & whispered in his ear," You can fight me 50 times in a row, but I still won't break as much sweat as you will. You need to face the fact that...I...a girl...am stronger than you. Heh, a monkey can kick your ass."

Lee grabbed Kayko by the collar of her blouse, and replied,"You better watch what you say to me Kayko...I'm a very dangerous guy."

Kayko stood up and grabbed her bag. "You don't intimidate me Lee. You never will. Nothing you do will ever bring me down."

Kayko started to leave but Lee quickly got up and grabbed her by the shoulder firmly. "You just wait Kayko Uremeshi. One day soon I'm going to tear you apart," he said grinning,"Who knows...maybe I'll even take something away from you." Kayko scoffed and walked away. "I'm going to make her pay dearly," Lee said sinisterly.

Chapter Two

In For Some Trouble

Kayko raced into the school & rushed into her class room. To her surprise the teacher wasn't even there. She let out a sigh of relief & went to her seat. "Hey Serena, where's Mrs. Wen?" she asked her best friend, Serena Tsukino. Serena & Kayko have been best friends since the 4th grade. They share everything with each other. They're so close people think they're sisters. Serena loves to dress up in a super hero outfit that she made up on her own. She believes that one day she's going to have some kind of 'power' & that she's going to be the guardian of justice. She even made one for Kayko.

"I don't know. I think she's stuck in traffic like all the other teachers," Serena said playing with her pigtail.

Kayko let out another sigh of relief & leaned back in her chair. "Guess my day is going to be great!" she said laughing.

"So where were you?" Serena asked.

"I was fighting Lee Chang again."

"If I were I would keep distance from that guy. He's majorly dangerous, & you know that."

Everyone in Tokyo knew how much Kayko & Lee rivaled each other. But they also knew how dangerous Lee was. Yet the police never bother trying to arrest him.

"Don't worry about me. I can handle him. I'm strong enough to protect myself," Kayko said. It's very easy to see where Kayko gets all her pride & ego from; from her stubbornness & strength. "So don't worry. Remember, I am the strongest martial artist in Tokyo." She can also be very naive.

"You only think you're the strongest martial artist, Kayko,"said a familiar voice. Kayko leaned her seat back forward & looked behind her to find Sanosuke Sagara. Sanosuke was two years older than Kayko. He started school a year after Kayko & flunked his freshman year. People say he flunked on purpose to be with Kayko. They also say that he changed his schedule to match hers. But he only denies it. Sanosuke & Kayko have known each other since they were babies. Kayko was always competitive with Sanosuke & so was Sanosuke competitive with Kayko. That's why they always try to settle who's the best by fighting. Unfortunately, their fights were always delayed for some stupid reason.

"I don't think, I know,"Kayko retorted. She hated it when people say she's not strong.

Sanonsuke walked up to her desk. "You know good-&-well that me & you are equal in strength," he continued. "Hell, maybe I'm just stronger than you!" He pulled up a chair in front of her desk & placed his elbow on the desk top. "Wanna see?" he asked grinning.

Kayko grinned back & grabbed his hand. "Lets' go!"

A group of kids gathered around Kayko's desk chanting 'Go!Go!Go!'. While Kayko was trying to bend Sanosuke's arm to the left while he tried to bend hers to the right. Yet neither of them were winning.

"Come on Kayko!" yelled one of the girls.

"Bring her down, Sano!" yelled one of the boys.

None of the kids seemed to notice Ms. Wen walk inside the classroom. When she saw Kayko & Sanosuke arm wrestling she slammed her books on her desk & yelled, "Sagara! Uremeshi! My desk right now!"

All of the students ran to their desks while Sanosuke & Kayko walked up to Ms. Wen's desk. "Nobody is to ever start any kind of fighting, wrestling, etc...in MY classroom," said Ms. Wen. "Now you two will be serving detention with me after school. And as for you Miss Uremeshi, you'll be serving another detention with me tomorrow after school.

"Aw, come on that is totally not fair! I didn't even do anything!" Kayko protested.

Even Sanosuke thought that it wasn't fair. "She's gotta point Ms. Wen. She didn't do anything to deserve two detentions."

"Kayko was tardy for class again & thought that I wouldn't find out just because I wasn't here," Ms. Wen explained.

"Wait a minute! I was here way before you!" Kayko yelled. She was starting to get ticked off. How dare Ms. Wen try to give her two detentions like that.

"Ms. Wen she's right,"Sanosuke said. "What you're doing is not fair. You can't just give her a detention just because she was late & you weren't even here."

Ms. Wen was getting ready to say something but stopped. She was starting to get annoyed by the both of them. "Ok, how's this. You will BOTH serve TWO detentions," Ms. Wen said coldly. "One today & another tomorrow. Understood?"

Kayko was getting ready to say something but Sanosuke stopped her by covering her mouth & said, "We understand."

Chapter Three

Detention Causing Tension

The clock seemed to tick louder, with every passing minute as Kayko and Sanosuke sat in detention waiting for Ms. Wen to dismiss them. Sanosuke leaned back and rocked in his chair. Kayko just stared off into space. Ms. Wen stood up from her desk and said," I'm going to step out for the remainder of the time. But don't think that just because I'm gone you two can talk." She left closing the door behind her.

Two minutes after Ms. Wen left the room Sanosuke decided to mess with Kayko for awhile. He pulled out a small piece of paper from his pocket and started to write something down. When he was finished writing he folded the piece of paper and threw it at Kayko. The note hit Kayko on the head. She glared at him picking it up. "Open it," he mouthed to her.

She sighed deeply, and opened the piece of paper: Hey Kayko, You wanna sit in my lap? Kayko crumbled up the paper and threw it at Sanosuke. "Grow up you pervert"

"You know you want me," he said winking.

Kayko rolled her eyes at him. "The day I'll ever want you is the day I die."

Sanosuke gave her a puzzled look. Before he could say anything in return, Ms. Wen came back. "You two may go now."

Kayko and Sanosuke ran out of the classroom.

"Hey Kayko! What's the rush!"

Kayko was trying her best to get home as soon as possible for two reasons. One, to get home before her mother. Two to get away from Sanosuke. Unfortunately, Sanosuke wasn't getting that hint. Sanosuke ran up in front of her and blocked her way. She tried to go around him but he just kept on moving the same direction she went saying,"Nope, can't go that way." or "Can't go that way either."

Kayko couldn't help but to laugh. She had to admit it was pretty funny. "Come on Sano," she whined trying not to laugh, "I have to get home." She continued trying to get passed him, but it was no use.

"Why, so you can get yelled at by your mom?"he asked sarcastically. He slid his arms around her waist and said, "How about you give your mom some time to cool down and just stay with me."

Kayko made herself look like she was pondering his idea, cocking her head from side to side. Maybe I should try avoiding mom, and give her some time to chill, she thought. If I'm lucky enough I'll get off easy with her. I just hope she's not high.

"Earth to Kayko!" jokes Sanosuke. "What's up with you? You just dazed off. So what do you say?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Now why would I want to waste my time with you?"she asked him. Sanosuke pulled her closer to him and whispered in her ear, "Because you want me." Kayko rolled her eyes at him. "You know as well as I do, that you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you. Do you really think I would be lying about this," he continued.

Kayko was at first startled, then flattered. She smiled then rested her head on his chest and started to relax. At that moment, Kayko was feeling safe, wanted and not alone. She slid her arms around his waist, hugging him. They stayed like that for a long time; just holding on to each other. Even though Kayko was feeling relaxed, safe, and wanted, she was still abit confused. Why am I doing this, she thought to herself. Why am I avoiding my mom...with Sanosuke.

Chapter Four

Left Too Soon

Kayko reached her house, trying to build up the guts to go face her mother. _Okay_, she thought, _I can do this.She should have calmed down by now._ Kayko took a deep breath and opened the front door stepping inside. The lighhts in the living room were off. _Maybe she's working late and didn't get the message._

"Kayko Uremeshi! Get in here right now!" Atsuko yelled from the kitchen.

_Or not_,she thought wearily.

Kayko walked into the kitchen slowly. Atsuko was standing behind the counter holding a bottle of clear liquid. _Is that liquir_, Kayko asked herself.

"I just got of the phone with your teacher, Ms. Wen," Atsuko started off quietly. "She said something about getting TWO DETENTIONS IN ONE DAY!"

"Mom, I can explain-" Kayko finally saw the lable on the bottle. "Wait, are you drinking again?" Kayko knew for sure that her mother was drunk.

"Don't change the subject!" Atsuko yelled with a guilty look on her face. She cooly put the liquir bottle in the sink.

"You _are_ drinking! No wonder you're so mad right now! You're drunk!"Kayko shouted. "I can't believe you lied to me! You promised, mom."

"I-I said don't change the-"

"No! I don't want to hear it. I'm outta here. I'm not going to be around you when you're wasted." Before Atsuko could stop her, Kayko ran straight out of the house.

Sanosuke, who was out on his front porch doing nothing, saw Kayko running. He instantly knew that there was something wrong. "Kayko, what's wrong!" he yelled from the porch. When she didn't anwer him, or even look back, he ran after her. "Hey, wait up!" Kayko finally stopped running when she reached the Kai Dove Fountain. Sanosuke finally caught up with her, out of breath. "What's...wrong...with you?" he panted heavily. "Why...were you...running away...like that?" Kayko explained to him what happened trying her best not to yell or scream. "Whoa, I'm sorry," he said sympothetically, "but, hey, things will get better. I promise."

"No they won't," Kayko said bitterly. "Nothing will ever be better with a wasted, irresponsible person like her. I hope that woman drinks herself to death! I don't have a mother, and I don't want one!"

"Kayko!" Sanosuke was stunned. He's never heard Kayko talk like this before about anyone. "Kayko, you don't really mean that, do you?" Kayko didn't answer him at first. She didn't even look at him. _Man, this is serious, _he thought. _I wish there was something I could to do to make her feel better._ "Come on Kayko," he said again, "you don't really mean what you said. You're just a little steamed."

Kayko sighed surpressing her tears. "I don't know, Sanosuke," she whimpered. "I'm so confused. I feel as if my whole life is begining to fall apart. It was like I was cursed with such a horrible, self-centered, alchoholic mother." Several tears escaped down her cheeks.

Sanosuke took her into his arms. "Everythings going to be alright, don't worry," he said softly. Kayko started to feel alittle better. A hug is exactly what she needed. She was glad that Sanosuke was there to give her one. After awhile, she was starting to believe that everything was actually going to be alright. She hoped that nothing would ruin her feeling- and the moment with Sanosuke.

"Kayko! Kayko! Come quick!"

Kayko spun around to find Serena running towards her. Her eyes looked completely red from crying. _This is bad!_ was the first thing that came to Kayko's mind. "Serena, what happened?" Kayko asked bracing her freind before she fell over. Serena told her the calamic news. With out any hesitations, Kayko ran back to her house as fast as she couls. _Oh god, please no!_

Chapter 5

"Don't Leave Me..."

Kayko and Sansouke reached the front of her house and were in complete shock from what they saw. There was broken glass every where. There was an ambulance along with the fire department and 3 police cars. Saito was standing on the front porch talking to an officer. "Dad!" Kayko ran up to him and grabbed his arm like a little kid. "Daddy, where is she? Where's mom?"

Saito just looked at her in the eyes and whitout a single word, she knew what Serena said was true. Then he finally said in a broken voice, "She's in the hospital on main street. Sh-she...She said she wanted...to see you...before-" Before he could finish, he broke out into tears. Without any hesitation, Kayko ran straight for the hospital with Sanosuke, who heard what Saito said, behind her. _Please be alright mo, _she thought.

"Hey Kayko," Sanosuke yelled trying to catch up, "why isn't your dad coming?"

"Didn't you see him," Kayko ranswered looking back at him. "If don't remember, my dad's a swordsman who vowed to always protect his family. Lok what just happened to my mom! SHE WAS SHOT! Kayko tried not to cry. She was sick of crying. There's no way he can go see her now. He'll be too crushed and ashamed. First Raye, no mom." Kayko paused. "He can't do it."

Kayko and Sanosuke reached the hospital and ran inside. Kayko went straight for the front desk and asked the desk nurse about her mother. "Mrs. Uremeshi s in the Emergency Rom, but-"

Kayko didn't let her finish. She just ranto the ER. SHe pushed her way throught the people to the ER. When she was finally there, she asked the first doctor she saw about her mother. The doctor gave her a serious, sad face. "I'm sorry Miss Uremeshi," he said, "but...she lost too much blood. We can't save her. Not even donated blood can save her. But you can go in and see her before she passes on."

_Oh please no_, Kayko thought wearily. She walked towards the room her mother was in.

"I'll wait right here," Sanosuke said standing in the door way.

Kayko nodded and walked in the room slowly. She saw Atsuko laying the bed. She had a few scratches on her face, but she still looked as pretty as Kayko has always seen her. Atsuko looked in Kayko's direction. "Saito?" she said weakliy. "Where's Kayko?"

Kayko walked up to the edge of the bed. "Mom," she said strongly, "I am Kayko. I'm here.I-"

Atsuko cut her off. "Kayko..." She reached out for her daughters hand. Kayko quickly(gently)grabbed her hand. "Kayko, I'm sorry for what happened in the house. I'm sorry for everything that I may have ever said. You were right; I am a drunk."

"Mom, no. You're not a drunk. You're really-"

"I wasn't being a good mother to you. Ever since the accident with Raye, I-I...I just couldn't handle the pain. I tried to keep it inside. But I guess my anger found a way out sometimes. I'm sorry. I try not to let it all out on you. I don't like to yell at you. I hate yelling at you."She smiled weakily. "But now I gues youwon't have to hear me yell any more."

Kayko felt her heart beat faster when she heard the pulse rater beep even slower with every passing second. "Wait...no..mom. Y-y-you can't! You just can't! Please, I need you!"

Atsuko tried to keep her smile. "I have to go now. My time here is over, baby girl.It's okay to hurt...and, baby, it's okay to cry. Be strong babygirl...be strong...for me..." Her grip on Kayko's trembling hands loosened.

"M-m-mom. Mom!" A river of tears slid down her cheeks. "Please don't do this to me! Don't go. I'm sorry for everything I said. I take it all back. Just please don't leave me! Please! Please. Wake up! Please, wake up! Don't go!"

Sanosuke ran up to her and quickly turned her around hugging her tightly. He carresed her gently, and sypothetically. Kayko continued to cry. She saw flashes of her mother and her together from years past.

_Atsuko was palying with her in the park._

_She picked up Kayko and tickled her._

_Kayko was pretending to be a ninja. _

_"Mommy, who's your favorite hero?" Kayko asked._

_Atsuko laughed, "You know you're my hero, babygirl."_

_"Alright then my superhero name is Sailor Jupiter!"_

_Atsuko Laughed and cuddled her little girl._

All of the good memories turned into disasterous memories.

_Raye ran into the treet to grab his bouncy ball. A car swerved into the street. The car tried to slow down but it was too late. Cries and screams filled the air around Kayko. Kayko -only 7 years old- was frozen terror. Her eyes filled with tears and fear. "Please don't go!" _

Please don't go!" Kayko repeated over and over. Sanosuke held her even tighter."She's gone. She's gone. She's..." Kayko continued to cry.

Sanosuke continued to carress her gantly. "I'm so sorry Kayko."

Chapter 6

Not Much to Say But, "DIE!"

It was two days after Atsuko died. Her funeral was being held today in the funerla home. Kayko was in her room getting ready for the funeral. She wore a long black drees that she wore to homecoming. She had on dark night purple lipstick, black eyeliner and eyeshadow. It was the first time she's ever worn dark make-up. She wasn't used to dressing up like this, but she thought that this time, it was something she had to do.

Saito knocked on her door and stepped in. "Honey, it's time to go," he said quietly.

Kayko looked up at her father and nodded. She saw the reddness in his eyes. She knew he was trying his hardest not to cry infront of her. She alwas hears him cry in the night. She couldn't blame him. It was hard for both of them. First Raye, when he was only 5 yearsold, and now Atsuko, who was only in her early 3o's.

They reached the funeral hom a half an hour later. The home was filled with family members and freinds. Sanosuke and his mother, Megumi Sagara came as well. Megumi and Atsuko were best freinds just like Kayko and Serena are.

Most everyone was cllaed up to give a few words about Atsuko. One by one another friend or relative said something about Atsuko. Near the end, Saito was called up. He started to talk about how he and Atsuko met in highschool. He continued with saying how she was an amazing mother and wife. He even said that he remember when Atsuko told him that her hero was her babygirl.

When Saito was done, Kayko was called up. She walked up to the front of the room taking a deep breath. She didn't face the front though. She didn't know what to say. What could she say? Just thinking about her mother tore her apart. If she tried to tell everyone how much she missed her mother, and how Atsuko she would probably start to cry. Everyone started to whisper suspiciously.

Sanosuke came up to the front next to Kayko. "Are you alright?" he asked her. She just walked to the back of the funeral home and went outside. Sanosuke didn't bother to follow her this time. He knew she needed to be alone for awhile.

Outside, Kayko sat down on the stoop infront of the home. I couldn't do it, she thought,Why couldn't I even say one thing about her? She sighed and got up getting ready to go in. Before she took her first step something flew past her neck. It was a small spear head with a note tied to it. Kayko picked it up and read it:

You should have never said those things to me Kayko. Come to the allies. You can take all your anger out on me. Like I've told you, I'm a very dangerous guy.

Lee Chang

Kayko crumbled up the paper in disgust and looked behind her to see if there was anyone there. Unfortunately, there was nobody there. Rage filled up inside of Kayko at that moment. How low can anybody be, she thought furiously. She decided to go see Lee after her mother's burial. After the burial Lee is going to wish he was never born, she thought.

"Atsuko Uremeshi, you will be missed by many. May you rest in peace."

Everyone who had went ot the funeral had came down to the Tokyo grave yard to say their good-byes to Atsuko. They all said their prayers, and left in grief. Saito was the last one to leave. As for Kayko and Sanosuke, they stayed behind. "Why are you still here," Kayko asked softly.

Sanosuke walked up to her with his hands in his pockets. "Back at the funeral home, after you left, you got a note from somebody. You looked pretty angry when you read it."

"It's none of your buissness Sano!" she snapped. Sanosuke took a step back. Whoa this must be bad, he thought. Kayko turned around and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

Kayko stopped. "Like I said it's none of you buissness." She didn't want him to know where she was going. The last thing she needed was Sanosuke knowing about what she's going to do to Lee when she get's to him. Before I go anywhere, she thought, I have to get out of this damn dress...and grab my switchblade.

Chapter Seven

Avengance

Kayko stood in front of her house house wearing her street clothes. In her back pocket, was the switch-blade her grandfather, Yusuke Uremeshi, gave to her on her 12th birthday. "Use it when you think you need to, Kayko," he had told her. She thought that now was a perfect time to use it.

She ran to the allies unaware that Sanosuke was following her. When she reached the allies, she saw Lee and the gang standing around laughing. Lee saw Kayko and stopped laughing. Kayko galred at him as he walked up to her grinnig. "So you actually showed up,"he chuckled.

"You're going to pay for what you did Lee," Kayko said in a low voice, "I will show you know mercy."

Lee could see in her eyes that she was going to go all out on him. "Hehe, nice eyes," he said. "You look like you're going to kill somebody. You know I've told you before, 'One day I'm going to take something away from you.' You should have listened."

"So he was the one who killed Atsuko!" Sanosuke said under his breath. Sanosuke decided to stay hidden for awhile until something happened.

Kayko pulled out her switch blade. Whoa,didn't see that one coming, Lee though nervously.

What's Kayko doing with that switch-blade? Sanosuke thought wide eyed.

"I lost my little brother, Raye," Kayko said quietly, "and now I lost my mom. Lee Chang you're going to die for taking her away!"

Lee laughed nervously. "What are you going to do?" he asked sarcastically. "Stab me with your little knife?"

Kayko was starting to get sick and tired of Lee's talk. Without any warning she kicked him in the jaw sending him flying back. Lee got up and wiped the blood off his mouth.

"Shit girl," he yelled in surprise," When did you get to be so strong!" Kayko walked up to him and pulled out the blade to the switchblade. Oh shit I'm dead, he thought wearily, She's going to kill me! Kayko got ready to swing the blade at Lee, but before she could Sanosuke rann out from behind the bushes and grabbed her wrist.

"Kayko! Stop!" he yelled.

Kayko tried to break free from his grasp but it was no use; he just tightened his grip. "Let go of me Sano!" she yelled.

"No way! You're going way too far!" Sanosuke said. "Killing Lee won't bring Atsuko back."

He's right, Kayko thought, even if I kill him, what will it prove? Nothing. She put the switch-blade away and started to walk away cursing.

Lee stood up laughing. "I knew it!" he said, "You're too soft!" The gang started to laugh with him. Kayko quickly turned around and punched him in the nose knocking him down.

"Killing you would be, to me, considered as being soft," she said coldly.

Lee got up with his left elbow. "You know, you're starting to piss me off," he sneered. "Let's see how tough you two are against the whole Aki Gang!" He glared at her waiting for an answer.

She just smiled and said,"That would just be a waste of my time."

"Oh really?" he snapped." Let's go boys! Shut them both up!" All of the boys hesitated at the command. They all exchanged nervous glances. Lee looked at them and yelled, "What the hell are you all waiting for! Get them!"

"I don't think so man," one of the boys said.

"Yeah, no way," said another. "Sanosuke and Kayko...FIGHTING TOGETHER...No way man. It's not going to happen."

Lee started to get adgitated. He stormed up to Kayko and said, "This time you and I, both, got off easy. Next time we meet, one of us is going to go straight to hell...and that's going to be you." Lee and the gang left the allies leaving Kayko and Sanosuke behind.

Kayko looked at Sanosuke and shook her head, rolling her eyes. "What?" he asked puzzled. "I couldn't just stand by and watch you kill somebody!"

"Just forget about it, ok!" she yelled." Next time just lay off and stay out of my way. I don't want ANYONE near me!" Kayko left without saying anything else to him.

It was the last time she and Sanosuke ever spoke to each other.

Thats the first volume. So what do you think? If you liked it then email me any comments or questions.


End file.
